and they all lived happily ever after
by Admiral Godunov
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and a handsome court musician...


Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and a handsome court musician. They lived in a beautiful kingdom full of light and happiness, with nightly dinner parties for wealthy beautiful people.

And every night the handsome court musician would play for the princess and her guests.

And every night the beautiful princess would steal looks at the handsome court musician, and sometimes he would catch her and smile back.

And every night they both hoped and prayed that whatever happened they would get a Happily Ever After.

And every night they would get a little closer, even though both knew they could never really be together.

-

Once upon a time there was a lovesick princess and an ardent court musician. They lived in a wonderful kingdom where the sun shone even more brightly, and the shadows grew even darker.

And every night the ardent court musician would play songs at parties, but he was really playing only for the princess.

And every night the two would steal away to the lavish gardens and steal conversations and kisses and affection and confessions of love.

And every night they spoke to each other of a Happily Ever After.

And every night the ardent court musician would go home knowing they could never be together, and so he took to the goblet.

-

Once upon a time there was a worried princess and a drunken court musician. They lived in a undistinguished kingdom where the light shone brightly, but the shadows were creeping in around the edges.

And every night the court musician would drink even more deeply before their meetings.

And every night the princess would worry more and more about his lechery and question his love more and more.

And every night their Happily Ever After turned more and more into a nightmare until it finally disappeared.

And every night he would get closer and closer, until he finally forced her virtue from her.

-

Once upon a time there was a broken princess and a guilty rapist. They lived in a dull gray kingdom where light and dark blended together and good and bad were no longer just good or bad.

And every night he would go to her because he knew he was a monster.

And every night he would break her mind, her body, her soul more and more.

And every night the shadows would creep closer to him.

And finally, the shadows took him and ate his monstrous heart and the princess was free.

-

Once upon a time there was an amnesic man. He woke in a golden city and met a man with golden eyes who told him his new name, which was really just his old name with an x added to it, but the amnesic man never knew that.

And the strange man with the strange eyes took him to a castle that was awash with white but lacked any light and told him he would live here because he was a Nobody.

And every night the amnesic man would wonder why the castle was so familiar.

And every night he became closer to those who were like him and farther from the strange memories that were just beyond the curtain in his mind.

And every night he would sleep, and feel guilty.

-

Once upon a time there was a mad princess. She lived in a kingdom where the sun rarely shone and the shadows were alive, and people and the world were slowly dying.

And every night she would bring a different man into her bed, and every morning after they would be as broken as she.

And every night the living shadows would creep closer and closer to the mad princess.

And finally, the shadows took her as they had taken the musician and they ate her broken heart.

-

Once upon a time there was a cold, heartless woman. She woke in a golden city and met a man with golden eyes who told her her new name, which was really just her old name with an x added to it, but the woman didn't care.

And the strange man with the strange eyes took her to a castle that was awash with white but lacked any light and told her she would live here because she was a Nobody.

And every night she would wonder why the strange, goofy man was so familiar.

And every night she would get closer to him to find out this question

And every night a little more realization would dawn on her, and she would fall asleep to nightmares.

-

Once upon a time there was a Savage Nymph and a Melodious Nocturne. They lived in a strange white castle where the light was just strong enough to keep away total darkness yet the darkness was nothing to be afraid of.

And every night they walked, they talked, and every time they did a little more memory would dawn in him

And every night they walked and talked, a little more insanity and sadism would leak into her.

And every night was just a lead-up until they once again found the bed.

-

Once upon a time there was a vicious sadist and her pet. They didn't exactly live in a twilight world with a strange, white castle because they were Nobodies and didn't exactly have hearts and they didn't exactly exist at all.

And every night he would visit her because his memories reminded him of the horrible things he'd done, and he needed to repent.

And every night she would carve away his flesh, thinking it her just payment.

And every night as she broke his body and his spirit and his mind the way he had broken hers, she whispered to him how beautiful princesses and handsome court musicians and guilty rapists and broken women and vicious sadists and their pets _never get_ a Happily Ever After.

And every night they would both die a little bit more but they didn't know that because they were Nobodies and they couldn't feel anything.

-

A/N: Mmmmm... darkness. All my fluffy Larxene/Demyx fic writing put me in the mood for something vicious and dark. Well, so did Valentine's day... and wouldn't you know it that a contest for something like this I probably could've won ended the same day the idea struck me?

I hope you like it.

I own not the characters, that is Square Enix and company's job.

Review if you feel so inclined.


End file.
